The afterlife
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: Elphaba's Pov: after Death Elphaba Deals with Old Memories and New Beginnings. drabbles
1. After death do us part

**The afterlife**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked**

**Author's note****: this is my first attempt of Fan fiction in a while so please be honest but nice, thank you.**

_After death do us part_.

_My dearest, Glinda_

_I sit here cramped underneath the castle floor thinking of you, I hear you crying, whimpering the nickname you had given to me long ago. Your voice echoes off the castle walls " oh Elphie"._

_For seconds I do not hear your voice._

_Fiyero is alive Glinda and I'm thankful to be out of the ground._

_You sing so the citizens of Oz can't hear you, but I can hear you, you say, " Because I knew you" while they celebrate the glorious and false death of your best friend_

" _No one mourns the Wicked," they sing out as if including the whole world._

_I replied but you did not hear me " because I knew you"._

_We sing in unison " I have been changed"._

_Fiyero and I know we can never look behind us._

_So, the question is what is beyond the horizon?_

_Signed, Elphaba_

Fiyero is now comforting me, because this letter Glinda you will never get to see, for I wrote it without a pen or paper, though it is imprinted in my heart with all the feelings I can no longer express.

We now are leaving Oz forever as we walk towards the sun with its brilliant colors.

While, the shadow of Oz is left behind and we move forward into a new life.


	2. GlindaGalinda

**The afterlife part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_Galinda/Glinda_

I remember the first time I met you, but you were too busy with your clique to notice me. In fact you and I didn't even want to notice each other.

Roommates in college, now looking back it was, destined to be that way.

We swore,we would loathe each other until the day we died.

Every little trait however small made our very flesh began crawl. Than came the day, when Fiyero came to Shiz everybody worshiped him. Nessarose was very pleased that you talked Boq into asking her out. There was nothing I could do to convince her otherwise. 

By the way I still have the hat you gave me that day (of course you know that), you said, " Black was that years pink and that we deserved each other".

I also thank you for dancing with me, besides the point that everyone was laughing when I entered the room. My dance was awkward, yes I know, but you did it anyways.

Your attempt to make me " POPULAR" change my thinking, yes you out of all people showed me that I was beautiful and that I had a friend.

Thank you, Glinda previously known as "Galinda, with a Ga" for being my friend.


	3. My obsession

**The afterlife part 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not all wicked for the third time in a row.**

_My obsession_

While at Shiz I had one very large obsession (of course you know this you went to the Emerald City with me).

Well, the better "WORD" would be dream, but anyway it all started when I was little.

To make one thing clear Madame Morrible just glorified my enthusiasm for what I wanted, but at the same time felt that I needed.

If I made good and really put my effort into all I did.

I would finally be on my way to the place I dream of most of all.

I had thought that the Wizard would welcome me with "**open arms**" green skin and all.

I was wrong and when I proved myself worthy I've realized I was being used.

So much for** the Wizard and I**, that greedy liar he wanted my power to be used for himself to impress the citizens of Oz and glorified himself, by proving he had the power to fix everybody's problems and to make it feel more like he was home.

I'm sad to have realized the one place I felt like I belonged wasn't where I belonged at all.

I am doing excellent at **making good **here of course I'm always traveling so I never know where here is, but I most say I'm proud of myself.

Glinda if you were here you'd be surprised to know that I am pregnant and that I found a way to reverse my spell on Fiyero and he is human again.


	4. Failure

**The afterlife part 4**

**Disclaimer: Yero don't point camera and her direction she doesn't own wicked.**

**Me: that's right Elphaba I do not own wicked.**

_Failure_

_Dear, Glinda_

_This is yet another letter you will not get to lay your eyes upon, because I'm just thinking._

_What if I cannot take care of the baby inside of me. For I have failed at so many things in my life. Like when I couldn't keep my power at bay and rage took over I remember, startling Nessa, when I got mad at Madame Morrible, because I was supposed to watch over my sister not her, besides I failed at that too, because she is dead now._

_You weren't present when I made everyone go crazy, because I was mad that such a little Lion cub was in a cage and I knew exactly what would happen if he stayed there. So, I couldn't just stand around " Do something". I said and everybody started to thrash about as if having heart attacks. I felt so horrible when I made the monkeys undergo that painful transformation._

_I took too much of my anger out on Dorothy Gale, so how could I ever be a mother?_

Signed, Elphaba 


	5. I am that girl

**The afterlife part 5**

**Disclaimer: Wicked got started and was published by Gregory Maguire and then from there it made big success as a Broadway musical, so I do not own Wicked, thank you.**

_I am that girl_

I would have never imagined a man like this in my life.

Glinda to tell the truth I always thought you would " ALWAYS" get what you wanted.

But than Fiyero helped me get the Lion Cub to safety and that's when it all started.

I wanted to be " HIS GIRL", but he was one of the popular people and I was jealous** "green with envy"**.

Than that very day came, where you told me that he was " THINKING" and I said," everybody loves you".

Fiyero came with a rose in hand and I knew something had changed. When I realized it was for me and that he had thought of wishing ME good luck.

A romantic night under the moon made me realize he had loved me all that time,

And I apologize for the hurt I caused you it wasn't intentional, but it really **felt good** to be in the "** SPOTLIGHT**" for once.

When Fiyero and I kissed I was really glad that it wasn't all about YOU, and that it wasn't a dream he was really kissing me.

You know in the cornfield the day my sister died.

I was right when I said," he doesn't love you and he never did he loves me".

Glinda, my point is Fiyero loved you, because you were " POPULAR and the not THINKING type".

I apologize, that was** a little harsh,** but it is true for you see the outcome of our relationship has been: Me being pregnant.

_I am that girl!_


	6. Nessarose

**The afterlife part 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_Nessarose_

She was tragically beautiful & I am beautifully tragic.

She was my Rose & I was her thorn.

She was the Princess & I am the peasant.

She was the Beauty & I am the Beast.

She was the helpless & I'm the hopeless.

She was sweet & I'm sour.

She would fret while I still fight.

Because of me her spirit has gone from this world and beyond.

Because of me she was set free.

Because of this I'm a thorn without a Rose.

Written by: Elphaba Thropp

_My dearest, Glinda_

_Today I had my ultrasound and guess what! It's a boy! Yero and I are pleased, but sadly I have come to the realization that the boy will never know his Auntie Nessa.__She would have adored him. I wrote a poem dedicated to my sister and it was about her and I._

_Signed, Elphaba_

_PS. We agreed on the name Liir._


	7. Boq is a demonstration of love

**The afterlife part 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_Boq is a demonstration of love_

Although Boq and I were never that close he always had this sweetness to his character that Nessa always hungered for.

Them I gave Nessa the freedom to be independent, the glistening silver shoes became a brilliant red.

The ring of a bell interrupt in my thoughts I rushed towards my exit, but it was too late.

"Boq, it's just me I am not going to hurt you". I said circling around the table.

" You are lying that all you ever do". He said," You and your sister".

The whole conversation switched into a romantic pleading when Nessa stood up out of her wheelchair. When Boq told her he had to tell Glinda how he really felt about her. I could see fire burning through the sadness.

"**You're going to lose your heart** to me I tell you if I have to, I have to magic spell you".

Those words stood out to me as clear as day.

The moment I looked down my little sister was reading the Grimmere.

"You're pronouncing the words all wrong, it's dangerous".

As soon as those words came out of my mouth I noticed the resemblance between what Glinda had said to me when I had decided to "**DEFY GRAVITY**".

"Stop" I shouted, but it was too late the transformation was already taking place and his heart was already evaporating into nothingness.

Despite my sister's frantic worrying I went to work on encasing him in a body of tin.

"What about his heart?" my sister cried.

"It's all right". I assure her. "He won't need one now". I said stiffly.

_My dearest, Glinda_

_Today I was sitting in a park underneath a tree minding my own business, when suddenly I hear the sound of crying (and you know how thrilled I am about that, because when crying gets involved there is always water to be dealt with). I walk a little ways down following the sound of the wailing and low and behold there was a little girl, (from my point of view huddled horizontally) underneath one of the park benches._

_She had curly blond hair and blue eyes that immediately made me think of you._

_I thought of what Boq would say and the words just came to me._

" _What's wrong, sweetheart?" I said as lovingly as I could._

_She pointed to her left knee with a quivering lip and said," My big brother Stephane pushed me over and I scraped my knee"._

" _What's your name?" I had playfully._

_The little girl hesitated for a second before answering, as if to make sure she could trust a green skinned lady._

_Than she got out from underneath the bench were she had been playing hide from Stephane," My name is Kristine and my brother Stephane is over there talking to all of his mean friends". Kristine said angrily folding arms, turning beat red and pouting._

" _Hey you". I shouted in his direction. " Did you do this to her" I asked sternly pointing to his sister's bloody knee and he nodded slightly._

_I pulled myself up off the ground and shook my finger and said," if I ever catch you doing this again I will tell her mother", and with that I put my hand over Kristine's knee and whispered a healing spell._

" _You see what I did to your sister, just think of what I could do to you." I said sternly putting my hands on my hips and he backed away._

" _Oh, how could I ever thank you". Kristine said happily giving me a kiss on the cheek._

" _Well, you're welcome, but you don't need to thank me, run along now". I said putting my hand on her shoulder and giving her a little push and with that she was gone._

_Maybe I could be a mother after all?_

Signed, Elphaba 


	8. Nightmare

**The afterlife part 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked**

_Nightmare_

The dusty floorboards make a squeaky noise as I walk across the floor as I hold a candle in a candleholder, with only the light burning from the wick of the candle to guide me to bed. For staying up late has become a favorite pastime of mine the days so, it won't even bother me when Liir gets here because I will already be used to it. This new pastime also means bonding time for mother and son.

One of our (temporary) next-door neighbors contributed a rocking chair and a crib.

OK, let me explain since Yero and I, are always on the move, we took the liberty of staying at a living hospital (which is exactly the way it sounds, a hospital with living quarters in it). My nurse's name is Julia, she is tall and slender with curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

It's raining outside I noticed as I laid the glowing candle on the bedside table.

I blow the candle out before falling backward onto the mattress and I wait a few seconds for my eyes to flutter closed.

_Shadows play on the castle walls._

_The crying echoes of the walls._

_My footsteps clack against the stone floor._

_Up the steps I go to the wooden door._

_I slowly turn the doorknob and enter._

_What do I see in the center of the room?_

_Dorothy Gale with my long-lost broom!_

"_You should have died, you should have died". Dorothy said angrily._

"_Dorothy, please forgive me". I said with the same sweetness I had used with Kristine that day at the park._

"_No I will never FORGIVE you WITCH". Dorothy shouted angrily slapping me on the right cheek so hard it made a white handprint._

"_Please Dorothy, please forgive me"._

"_Aww, Wicked witchy of the Westie wants to be forgiven". She said. "Ah, let me think NO"._

_I kept begging for forgiveness, but she would not budge._

"Yero ". I said almost crying.

"What is it Fae?"

"A nightmare, just a nightmare".

"Sounds like more than just a nightmare if you had to wake me up".

"Dorothy Gale wouldn't forgive me". I said as I leaned into his chest.

"Sounds like you both needs to forgive each other". He said lovingly.

"You're very wise for a brainless person". I teased.

" Why, thank you my lady". He said playfully holding me in his arms and kissing the top of my head.

" Goodnight Yero". I whispered before falling back to sleep.


	9. The birth of a son

**The afterlife part 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked or the Wizard of Oz. **

_The birth of a son_

I'm happy to announce that the long nine months are over. I hold my baby boy for the first time in my life. Yero stands beside me looking happily into the dark brown eyes of his son.

"Fae he has your eyes". Fiyero said.

"Well, at least he doesn't have my skin color". I said we both started laughing.

"Fae I think you should sing a lullaby to him".

"Oh, Yero I don't know any decent lullabies".

"Well, make one up".

"There was a song that Dorothy would sing when I locked her in that room of course while sobbing".

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._ _Where troubles melt like lemon drops way above the chimney tops, that's where you'll find me._ _Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly, if happy little bluebirds fly over the rainbow than why, oh why can't I._

"Bravo". Fiyero said clapping his hands.

"Thank you, kind Sir". I said while getting mesmerized by my sons deep brown eyes.

"Liir" I whispered. "Mommy loves you and will always love you no matter how wicked she gets". I promised. All this bonding with mother and son by spending the whole day in bed.


	10. Forgiveness

**The afterlife part 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_Forgiveness_

I have just put Liir down for a nap in the crib given to me by (a temporary neighbor) he seems to like it.

" _I want to be forgiven Dorothy Gale". I thought._

For many nights now I have stayed up regardless, whether Liir needs me or not. I can be found sitting in that rocking chair flipping through the Grimmere looking for a spell that might bring Dorothy Gale to where I am.

" Ah, ha" I said silently to myself realizing that I didn't even need the Grimmere. The point is that if Dorothy still has my sisters shoes, and the shoes where my sisters and my sister is connected to me, then the shoes are connected to me as well.

I made a running jump the bed I was so excited and I hit the bed with a plop. I rolled over onto my back, closed my eyes as pictures leaped before them. A 12-year-old girl of the Gale descendents wearing a blue and white-checkered dress, her shoulder-length Brown hair tied back into pigtails. Toto the little yipping dog she owned at her heels.

I hear the last clicking of a set of heels and then the barking of a dog.

" Oh, Toto I do believe the ruby slippers have led us astray". Dorothy said in shock " because I have no clue where we are and we just were just in the middle of supper when we disappeared". Dorothy cried.

Dorothy was too busy twisting about checking out her surroundings to notice that I was directly behind her. It was a good thing I didn't have my witch hat on or the shadow I was casting on the wall would look too damn obvious.

I rushed over to the crib picked up Liir and cradled him in my arms and made my way back to where I was previously standing. Obviously the shadows moving on the wall has got her attention, because she was now halfway to where I was standing. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to focus directly on me. When she finally realized who was standing in front of her she bent forward to pick up Toto.

" Toto I do not think we are welcomed here". Dorothy said shaking a little.

" Oh, you're welcomed here, now shall we switch?"

" Switch what?" Dorothy asked. " Oh" she said realizing that I had a baby in my arms. I handed over Liir and got to hold Toto. " I'm sorry I threatened to kill your dog". I said stroking Toto's fur. " I'm sorry I threw a bucket of water on you, it was horrible to hear you scream like that and apparently the water did not kill you, because here I am talking to you like we are two best friends in a candy shop". We both laughed although I had never heard the girl actually laugh before.

" Well, if it isn't Dorothy Gale". Fiyero said from behind her.

" Scarecrow is that you?" Dorothy asked.

I moved over to where Fiyero was standing. " Dorothy" I said to get her attention. " No, we are not married, yes we are lovers and yes that is our baby boy you're holding". I put Toto down on the floor and when I came back Dorothy had the look of shock on her face.

" Then how do you explain him being brainless and you throwing fireballs at him?" Dorothy asked looking confused.

" Well, the being brainless part comes from him not studying in school and well, for the part where I kept throwing fireballs at him that's just something you'll learn when you get older".

" Dorothy, my real name is Fiyero and this is our son Liir, who was born yesterday" Fiyero said making a gesture towards the bundle cradled in my arms.

" Dorothy, you are welcome to come and find us whenever you want, and I'm sorry for the mean nasty things I said". I said gently.

" That's OK you are forgiven". Dorothy said with a smile. With that she was gone and I was so happy I danced around the room for hours

" _I'm finely forgiven". I thought with a smile grabbing my witch hat from my nightstand and putting it on my head._


	11. I do

**The afterlife part 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_I do_

I was sitting upright Indian style on the bed & Liir was napping as usual. Fiyero was busying himself with a " **SURPRISE**". I was excited, much so that I couldn't resist playing a guessing game with myself.

Just then the door to our living quarters in the hospital (where we would be staying till Liir is old enough to travel with us) and Julia the nurse who helped me deliver Liir handed me a radio and said," a little bird told me to drop this off". I took it with a nod of the head. " Thank you, and good evening". I said with a half awake look on my face. Julia backed away nodded, smiled and turned on the heel.

A few seconds later Fiyero emerged from the kitchen with two little goblets of wine, he handed me a goblet of wine and took the other for himself, with the other hand he set the tray down on the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed and I unfolded my legs and made my way to the edge of the bed as well.

"Fae, you do know I will always love you, right?"

" Of course, Yero why ever not?"

" Because, Fae as long as you're mine I..."

" Yes, you". I said playfully before taking a drink.

" Here, maybe this will explain it". Fiyero said while fumbling around in his pants pocket, he pulled out a little blue box.

Before I could say anything he got down on one knee and flipped open the lid & of the box he held in his hand. Inside the box was a little silver ring." Elphaba Thropp will you marry me".

" Oh, yes Fiyero I will" I said, and he slipped the silver ring on my finger.

" And may I also have this dance". He said turning on the radio and taking my hand leading me to the middle of the room.

We swirled around in circles for what seemed like hours before finishing the wine, cleaning up and turning off the lights and saying goodnight.


	12. Unexpected arrival

**The afterlife part 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_Unexpected arrival_

My dearest, Glinda 

_I know I haven't written in a long while, but so far so good. It's almost unbelievable, that Liir has been in our lives for a month. I play with him as much as possible he loves to laugh a lot and he is very talkative for a baby with no sense of language. I do everything to make sure he is enjoying the world around him. Yero and I are engaged but we are holding off the wedding, so we can at least find a decent church to get married in the backyard of._

I hear a knocking at the door...

_We seem to have a visitor, Glinda._

_Signed, Elphaba_

I quickly make my way over to the door and turn the doorknob, then pull the door open. Before I could even register who it was I am embraced in a warm, tight squeeze of a hug.

" Oh, sweet Oz Elphie I've missed you so much". Glinda said releasing her grip.

" I'm glad to see you to Glinda". I said scanning her from head to toe. The same tiara sat upright in her blond curly hair. The same sparkling blue eyes and rosy cheeks, the same smile pressed on her lips. Fiyero came rushing into the room at the sound of girlie giggles that Glinda and me were projecting off the walls.

" Thanks to Dorothy Gale I've found you". Said Glinda with a smile spread from ear to ear.

Then a giggle of a 12-year-old girl came from the doorway.

" What's all the commotion?" Fiyero said, from the entryway from the kitchen to the living room/bedroom and then noticing Glinda. " What in the name of Oz is she doing here?"

" Dorothy Gale". Glinda and I said in unison between giggles.

" So, how do you girls like your little reunion?" Dorothy Gale asked stepping further into the room.

" It's great". Glinda and I said in unison.

For the rest of the day all of us sat around talking to one another about what had been going on in our lives. Glinda really adored Liir she hugged and kissed and bounced him on her knee.


	13. Wedding day

**The afterlife part 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

_Wedding day_

The conversation about Fiyero and I being engaged slipped out onto the table metaphorically speaking and well Dorothy transported all of us back to Oz, but that is only after reassuring Fiyero and me that Dorothy with a little bit of Glinda's help that the 12-year-old Dorothy Gale of Kansas was finally able to clear my name, without the citizens of Oz shunning the good witch of the North.

So here I am sitting facing my reflection in one of the church rooms. Glinda gestured for me to stand in the middle of the room, she pointed her wand at me and said,"** wedding dress**".

When I opened my eyes my black clothes had turned to white satin and my witch hat was the same material although it had from the point a white ribbon.

" And for the final touch", Glinda said as she placed the same pink flower on the side of my hat as she had placed in my hair, the day she made me "** POPULAR**".

" Oh, Elphie you look_ beautiful_". Glinda said as I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I was awestruck by what I saw, Glinda had worked her magic "_fabulously" _one more time.

Before Glinda have a chance to hand me my bouquet of pretty pink roses. I gave her a tight squeeze around the waist and said with my head resting on her shoulder so I could whisperer into her ear," thank you for everything you have done".

" You're welcome". She replied.

I walked down the aisle my head held high and to think I was stepping on rose petals thrown by Dorothy Gale. Who now stood to the left side of the altar arms laced around a basket held in front of her. So when I walked by I made sure I acknowledge her by swiping her cheek gently when I passed. Glinda smiled from the right side of the altar with tears in her eyes and of course I felt like crying a little too, but I had to bite the tears back.

After Fiyero said," I do".

I said," I do".

I looked up at him, he looked down at me pulling me in tighter wrapping his arms around me, Fiyero and I kissed and then he wrapped his arm around mine.

As we walked back down the aisle I was surprised to hear everyone saying,"_ congratulations_" as they threw rose petals at us and Liir who was in Glinda's arms, was catching a couple of them as they fell in his tiny hands.

"THE END"


	14. The afterlife: Acknowledgments

**The afterlife: Acknowledgments**

People online

My friends call me Elphie: **for being willing to review. " I'm glad you liked it"**

Family Friends

Adam

Jamie

Stas

People Who: are candidates for reading and enjoined my story.

Intermediate family

Denise M.

Diane Kote

Lisa Barley

David Black

"Thank you, for supporting me".


End file.
